Beautiful
by MinxyCat
Summary: Kakashi & Sakura's life to the song Beautiful by Bazzi. Rated T because there is no lemon, but very inappropriate scenes (EX: nudity, etc)


**Beautiful**

 **Hey**

The copy nin sat at his table of males entranced by the petal haired beauty across the bar. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and curled to perfection, though it looked like she had pulled her bangs out so they could frame her face. The silver-haired Jounin let his eyes wander down to her cold shoulder dress that looked as though it were tightly molded to her breasts that had filled out nicely over the years, not too big, nor too small. His gaze went from her exposed shoulders and breasts down toward where her dress had begun to fan out from the top of her hips to flow loosely and end above her mid thigh. He took in how the upper half of the dress was a plain black, and how the bottom half of her dress that tempted him heavily to walk over, bend her over the bar counter, lift her dress and take her right there was a simple black and pink cherry blossom pattern. His gaze traveled even further south down her long, creamy legs to see she was in plain black stilettos. No doubt in his mind ino had forced her to wear such a thing, yet he couldn't figure out if he wanted to scold Ino or thank her.

 **Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel**

Beautiful. Kakashi knew damn well that's what she was as he continued to watch her from across the bar. The way she laughed with her friends while he ignored his own, taking a swig of his beer. The way she threw her head back as she took shots as all the other kunoichi cheered her on. The way her face had started to flush, no doubt from the alcohol she was consuming.

"If she catches you staring like that you'll freak her out," said the infamous senbon-chewing ninja snapping Kakashi out of his trance.

"I wasn't staring at her," the copy nin had said lazily as he rested his gaze back to Icha Icha.

"It's obvious you want to have coitous with Sakura, Kakashi-senpai," Sai said with a casual smile while everyone else at their table had either choked on their beer or couldn't contain their laughter due to Sai's comment. Kakashi tried his hardest to avoid showing any emotion despite the red that had creeped it's way to the edge of his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should really just fuck her already. We can all see how awkward you get when she comes around," snickered none other than Naruto himself. "You better hurry and snatch her up before Sasuke tries something stupid," he ended.

"Oi, she said she didn't give a rip about Uchiha anymore!" chimed in Kiba while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"But you know how stupid he gets when he doesn't have control over things anymore, it's troublesome really," added the shadow shinobi.

"If anything, I think Hinata-sama's choice in you is stupid," piped in Neji. "Why, out of all the men here, why," Neji whined.

"Because I love her and She loves me!" Naruto screamed while thrusting his fist into the air, knocking the insect users soda off the table.

"Naruto you owe me a drink," Shino said as he sighed as Naruto grumbled in agreement and waved the waitress over.

"How is Chouji and Karui by the way?" Naruto asked directing said question toward Shikamaru.

"They're doing well, Temari was a little jealous because he's constantly taking Karui out on dates," he said while scratching the back of his head. "Such a drag," he finished off while everyone else had laughed and chimed in about their own partners.

 **Love your imperfections, every angle**

He loved the way her temper flared every time he had made a sly joke to her. Whether it be here, in this bar right now, or when she was working shifts at the hospital. She was adorable when she was mad and he couldn't help himself. Although he really hadn't planned on walking over to her table, he had downed the rest of his beer and strode over because of how the topic on his table had turned into each other's lovers. Neji had TenTen; Naruto had Hinata; Shikamaru had Temari; Ino and Sai were starting to talk to each other; Chouji who wasn't there because he was on a date with Karui; Shino and Kiba were the only exceptions there. He had felt so out of place not having anyone to talk about that he ended up coming over to snoop. What snapped him out of his thoughts was a hard jab to his ribs by none other than Sakura Haruno, with her damned monstrous strength. He let out a breath knowing it would bruise later.

He laughed it off as he waved his friends over and stopped the waitress to bring them another round.

 **Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

Kakashi woke to his head throbbing brutally the next morning. He sat up and froze in shock while running a hand through his silver locks when the scent of strawberries and coconut had filled his nose. He felt himself pale slowly looking to his left.

There laid the pink haired beauty, still sleeping with nothing but the blanket that they shared covering her form. He glanced around the room in a panic trying to locate all of his clothes so he could hopefully make a break for it before she woke up. His heart pounded in his chest feeling the anxiety and panic when he only located his pants and boxers across the room. Seeing what he hoped was his shirt just outside the cracked bedroom door. Deciding the rest of his clothes were scattered through her apartment he settled on waiting a moment before executing his plan due to the throbbing in his head. What had thrown copy nin off guard was looking back at her sleeping form to find her emerald green eyes staring at him in curiosity. He jolted in surprise and met her eyes.

"This is the first time I've seen you without your mask on Kakashi-sensei," the pinkette said in awe as he winced at " _sensei_."

"Sakura I told you to stop calling me that years ago," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Her face now had a pink tint to it as she muttered an apology sitting up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the view of sideboob he was getting.

"You can just ask if you want to see them Kakashi," Sakura giggled as she dropped the blanket, exposing her new curves to him. The copy nin was in very dangerous territory, his eyes darted everywhere before settling looking away from her as his face flushed. She huffed in disappointment that he had looked away from her. "Ka-ka-shi~" her voice sent shivers through him and he cursed as he felt himself getting hard.

"S-sakura-chan I-I'm sorry about t-taking advantage of you last n-night," he stammered, still looking away. He knew this was wrong, she was his ex student for fucks sake Kakashi! "I s-shouldn't have done that and I-I'm sorry. It was a m-mistake," he mentally cursed himself for stuttering so much. He felt her shift. The next thing he knew, she was on him. Straddling him with her boobs in his face, hands on either side of his face, and back arched.

"I personally don't think it was a mistake," the temptress had said as her left hand had trailed down his body. "I've seen the way you stare at me Kakashi, when you think I'm not looking. It's really cute," she added giggling as his breath hitched when her hand had stopped on his hip. "I think," she said looking from his clean cut abs to his eyes, "if it really was a mistake," she ground her hips into his erection, making his eyes roll back for a second, "you'd push me off and leave," she finished and stopped all her ministrations.

He was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do or say to her at the moment as his mind and heart raced. That's when he lost it, he pulled her into him, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. He felt her smirk into the kiss and nibble at his bottom lip. She pulled back and he groaned at the absence of her lips on his. Sakura got off his lap and Kakashi shot her a questioning glance, slightly fearing she was just playing around this whole time.

"We should take a shower," the medic winked at him sauntering off to her bathroom. The croak of the shower turning on snapped him out of his daze. It was going to be an exciting morning.

His hangover hadn't even bothered him after that.

 **So I just had to let you know**

The medic and the copy nin laid there in his bed, naked as can be, staring at each other while tracing patterns across each others skin. The pinkette's smile was the most beautiful sight he could ever wake up to. Hell, it had been four months since the start of whatever this was. They both avoided talking about the subject of labeling what they were doing, and the way her hair cascaded down the sides of her face right now had sent butterflies throughout his stomach. He hadn't even processed his words before saying them.

"I love you," Kakashi said softly, shocked by his own words. She froze and he was about to apologize when she giggled.

"I love you too, Kakashi," Sakura smiled back. He couldn't begin to explain the overwhelming joy he felt in his chest.

Kakashi pulled her into a kiss, ecstatic that she loved him back. She returned his kiss with the same amount of passion.

 **The way that Gucci look on you, amazing**

She was driving him insane. The innocent, sweet blossom was going to be the death of him, he swore it. She sat there on his bed, in nothing but ribbon wrapped around her chest, showing a bit of cleavage, and her bottom. He through his head back and cursed at the feeling of himself getting hard.

It was Christmas Eve, and had just gotten home from a mission to find his little minx of a girlfriend in his bed, waiting for him. It had been three months since they started dating. They had decided to see how long they could keep the secrecy up. That, and due to the fact the godaime would beat him to a pulp if she had found out what the copy nin had been doing to her precious student. He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you going to unwrap your gift or not?" pouted the girl sitting on his bed. Kakashi swore under his breath and begun peeling his clothes off.

"Hai, hai, I'll unwrap it now," he said trying to maintain his control, he only got a smile in reply.

 **But nothing can compare to when you're naked**

New years had just passed and the lovers were in his apartment lounging about in the after sex that had filled his bedroom. Sakura got up, looking for his shirt to throw on so she could make them some brunch when she felt eyes scanning over her form.

"It's not polite to stare, Kakashi," she teased, back still toward him.

"I can't help it, you're just so damn perfect," said the silver haired jounin, getting up to wrap her in his arms.

"Kakashi!" she laughed at the way his hair tickled the back of her neck when he tilted his head down to her level. "We need to eat something," she half heartedly shoved him off.

"I can think of something sweet," he murmured into her neck.

"Kaka-" the pink haired nin had been cut off by the silver haired nin pushing her back onto the bed.

"Thank you for the meal," he said as his head dipped between her legs, still maintaining eye contact with her now flushed face.

 **Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded**

The lovers had reluctantly each agreed to go out to the bar tonight with their friends, though knowing they would probably end up in the same bar. This was going to be a long night for both of the lovers.

Two hours had passed and Sakura was beyond drunk. She was slowly inching her way toward Kakashi. Kakashi already knew what she wanted despite being buzzed himself. Ino and TenTen were trying to drag her out of the bar while Hinata held her things and Temari and Karui held the door open so they could get Sakura home. But Sakura had other plans in mind. Most of the guys on his table were passed out or too drunk to possibly remember things in the morning.

That's when he felt little hands of a certain minx latch on to his jounin vest. He visibly paled not knowing what she might do in front of everyone. He was slightly thankful when he saw the blonde and the weapons expert standing behind Sakura whom was still latching on to his vest.

"Forehead we have to go! Stop latching onto Kakashi-sensei! You have to go home!" muttered the blonde with TenTen sighing in agreement.

"I wanna *hic* stay *hic* with Kashi!" Sakura yelled as she snuggled into Kakashi's side. He froze unsure of what to do.

"Sa-ku-ra! You're drunk! We have to get you home!" Ino practically screamed.

"Shhhhuuuuut uppp Pig!" Sakura yelled back as she cuddled closer to Kakashi.

"C'mon Sakura, I'll cook you something if you want," TenTen had tried to convinced but the pinkette stayed rooted to Kakashi's side.

"Ahhhh…." Kakashi started awkwardly "If you guys want to, I can take her home," he said hopefully not raising suspicion.

"Kakashi-sensei are you sure? We can take her home so you don't have to go through the trouble" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem. My ninken usually like to go out at this time anyway," he stated with ease.

"Oh. Okay, thank you Kakashi-sensei! Sorry to dump her on you," the blonde said apologetically.

"No worries," Kakashi said as he waved them off, turning his attention back to Sakura who seemed to be sleeping, he sighed. What was he going to do with her?

 **You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it**

They had just made seven months and they were both on edge. They've had fights before, but none this bad. It had started when he caught other shinobi flirting with her during her shift at the hospital. Of course she just brushed them off, not paying any mind to Genma and Kiba's flirting. She continued on with her shift and had came home later that day to a very jealous copy nin. It evolved from shinobi flirting with her,to wherever they go, women would stare and attempt to talk to him down to the little bits and pieces that ticked eachother off. In the end she was crying and he was about to walk out on her forever. As much as it tore his fucking heart apart, he was going to leave. That's when he felt her wrap her arms around his arm.

"Kakashi please," she was sobbing and begging him not to leave.

That's when he lost all his composure. He wrapped his arms around her as tears rolled down his face, stopping when they hit his mask. Since that fight, they've never stopped showing appreciation for each other.

 **Started when we were younger**

They had officially been dating for nine months now! And yet no one had found out, people didn't even have clue. He was torn about letting the whole world know she was his and he was hers and keeping this most prized secret of his a secret. He gazed at her sleeping face, how calm and relaxed she was. He thought back to all of their missions they had together and how strong she had become over the years. He smiled at the thought. He was one lucky man.

 **Swear to God that I loved her**

Sakura cried and hugged him all while screaming "YES," throughout his apartment. He had made a candle lit dinner to celebrate their one year anniversary. A year of sneaking around to be with each other to be exact. For their one year anniversary the copy nin had decided to propose to the medic, telling her that the lives of shinobi are unpredictable and how happy he would be if she became Sakura Hatake. Of course, she had screamed "yes!" as her answer breaking out into overwhelming sobs of joy. A new chapter was about to start in both of their lives after all. Now telling their friends would have been hard enough, how were they going to tell them now?

 **Sorry that your mom found out**

How did Kakashi get into this situation? Oh, right. Her mom had spotted the ring Sakura wore on a chain around her neck. It had been 3 months since he proposed and a year and a quarter since they got together. Mebuki and Kizashi had demanded he come over for dinner. Truth be told the silver haired Jounin and Kizashi stole glances at each other. Kizashi had already known about the engagement, because Kakashi had asked him personally if he could marry his daughter. At first Kizashi was angry, wanted hell to break loose even. But Kakashi had came by everyday at 3 when he knew Mebuki wouldn't be home and declared his love for Sakura repeatedly, begging Kizashi not to tell a soul. So here they were now, Kizashi trying to play along as the disappointed father when in reality he liked Kakashi. He was happy his daughter had found someone who would love and cherish her like she should be. Kizashi couldn't be happier to give his daughter away to the Hatake clan.

Mebuki on the other hand was angry. Yelling at why she was not informed about any of this sooner. Though things could have been worse, such as finding out her husband knew before her. In the end after her speeches about taking care of her precious blossom and treating her well, she congratulated the couple. She knew Kakashi would do everything in his power to keep Sakura happy.

"Lastly, I wish you luck telling the Godaime," Mebuki said with a smile as Kakashi paled. Sakura let out an awkward laugh while her father let out a hearty one.

Sakura hugged her parents and thanked them for being so supportive and understanding. Kakashi had also vowed to keep Sakura the happiest woman alive before they had departed back to his place.

 **Guess we just really had the thunder**

Kakashi swore he was going to die before he married the love of his life. They were 18 months into this relationship when they had decided to tell the Godaime, AKA, Sakura's master, Tsunade.

Tsunade had punched him through the doors that lead into her office as soon as they told her the news. Sakura had never seen Tsunade so angry at Kakashi. After he pummeled through the doors into the hallway, knowing she broke a couple ribs, he heard the clank of her heels coming toward him, fearing the worst.

"T-Tsunade-sama," stammered Shizune holding TonTon, too scared to interfere.

"Sh-Shishou," Sakura said fearing her wrath too.

What Tsunade did next had really shocked everyone, even Kakashi himself. Tsunade walked over, and started healing Kakashi's ribs. Once healed she dragged him back into her office, resituating herself behind the Hokage's desk and pinched the bridge in her nose.

"I really wish you would have told me sooner," the legendary savior started, "All I ask is for beautiful grandchildren," she finished with a smile as the lovers faces flushed.

"Sh-shishou!" Sakura stammered as Kakashi let out an awkward laugh while running a hand through his hair.

"Tsunade-sama! That's to far!" said Tsunade's other apprentice.

"She's 23 and he's 37, they better start soon," the blonde huffed.

Everyone stood there slacked jawed as Tsunade dismissed the lovers.

A week later they had been called to the top of the Hokage tower while the whole village stood before them.

"May I have your attention!" the Godaime yelled as silence filled the crowd. "As you know Sakura is my apprentice who has surpassed me in every way, and I am very proud of all of her accomplishments," she said as she smiled back to the pink haired woman.

"It is my great honor to announce that Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi are getting married," she smiled out to the crowd as gasps and whoops spread through the crowd. "BUT, LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR," the slug princess yelled over the crowd, silencing them once again. "I don't want to hear Kakashi was beat to a pulp or that people are following Sakura home," she said eyeing a particular group of people among the crowd that grinned sheepishly at her as she already knew what their plans were.

"BUT GRANNY," one whiskered individual from that particular group yelled. He was quickly silenced by her glare. "That is all!" she said happily as she walked away. Shocking the couple whom were not aware that their relationship was going to be announced to the whole village so soon.

 **Ain't nobody else that i'd be under**

The day of their two year anniversary was the day that Konoha's strongest kunoichi and the copy nin had tied the knot. They had decided to go to a hot spring for their honeymoon, courtesy of the slug princess herself.

The pink haired beauty laid under him, bare as the day she came into this world. Kakashi couldn't help but admire her beautiful body under him. This was the start of a long and wonderful honeymoon he thought as he dipped his head lower to kiss her.

 **Beautiful, beautiful life right now**

"Kashi! Dinner's ready," his wife said from the kitchen.

"Hatake Sakura," he said walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I'll never get tired of hearing it," he finished as he kissed her neck.

"EW!" screamed a little boy about four years old with silver hair pulling up a mask similar to his father's, covering his green eyes.

"Asahi, go wash your hands so we can have dinner," laughed Sakura. Suddenly hearing a cry from the other room, both adults whipped their head in the direction it came from. Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry, you set up dinner and I'll go get her," Kakashi said kissing her cheek and exiting the room and entering the nursery. "Aiko-chaaaaaan," he cooed as he picked up his pink haired, eighteen month old daughter with obsidian eyes. She had stopped crying and studied his features, yanking his mask down. She continued to coo and pat his face as he brought her to the dinner table, seating her in her high chair. Asahi came back to the table with something new.

"Asahi, what is that?" Kakashi asked while he and Sakura studied their son whom was giving something to Aiko.

"I saw it when I was out with uncle Naruto and Boruto today! Uncle Naruto said he'd buy it for me so I could give it to Aiko-chan and one for Boruto to give to Hima-chan!" the silver haired boy proudly exclaimed. Both of his parents giving sweet smiles, thinking of thanking Naruto later. Upon closer inspection, it had appeared to be a small stuffed rabbit, with button eyes. Aiko loved it immediately.

"That's great honey! Dinner time! Tonight we're having miso soup with eggplant," his mother beamed.

"Ehh?! My favorite!" exclaimed both silver haired males.

 **Beautiful, beautiful night right now**

The family of four were lounging about in the field behind the new Hatake residence laughing up a storm. Aiko was now four years old while Asahi was seven and in the academy. Iruka sensei still taught there and had told the parents Asahi is way beyond the regular standards for his age gap, but not surprising him because Asahi was indeed a Hatake. Asahi's parents couldn't have been more proud, except for the part where Iruka said Asahi is lazy and usually late; Sakura made sure to glare at him during the meeting and Kakashi sweat dropped and looked away. Sakura had also flicked Asahi's forehead after the parent teacher meeting, and nagged him on why he was always late when he left home early.

"Because I always make sure Aiko-chan has her morning dumplings before I go to class," Asahi said casually, hiding the blush on his cheeks with his mask. Sakura and Kakashi stood dumbstruck for a moment before Sakura flicked his forehead again, "OW! What was that for?!" Asahi yelled rubbing his head as his father laughed.

"You're the reason she has cavities!" Sakura yelled half heartedly because the thought of her stoic son who was so much like his father, had a soft spot for his sister.

Kakashi couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a beautiful and strong wife whom he loves deeply, two wonderful children, and he had been named Tsunade's successor. He couldn't thank the Gods enough for how happy he was.


End file.
